


Thanks to Jealousy

by BloodCherry



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodCherry/pseuds/BloodCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes jealousy can lead to something good, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks to Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts; they both belong to their respective owners/creators.

“Um, sure! You go ahead and explore my room while I take a shower...”

 

That was the distant voice heard by Riku as he entered Kagome’s room. _Hmmm, interesting I always figured Kagome to have a pink room..._ The raven haired girl’s room was olive green, probably from all the time she spent in the Feudal Era. Her twin sized bed was covered by a pretty green comforter with small light pink cherry blossoms in it. Besides her cherry wood desk and chair was a matching bookshelf.

 

 _Eh? What are those?_ Riku thought while walking toward the bookshelf. The first shelf was filled with pretty big books, he noticed some _Harry Potter_ books and _Twilight_ among others. What really caught his attention though was the next shelf, it was filled with smaller, thinner books... They didn’t seem to fit with the pattern of thick books above, so the silver haired boy was naturally curious.

 

When Riku was close to the cherry wood ledge he raised his hand and took a random book. _Chibi Vampire?! What kind of book is THAT?!_ Riku opened the small volume to a random page. His aqua eyes widened. Right in the page he opened the book at; there was what he supposed was a high school girl with dark hair kneeling at some stairs. Now, that wasn’t what got him stunned, what really got him shocked was all the blood on and around the high school girl... which all seemed to originate from _her nose?!_

_Ok, now... I did NOT expect that!_

The silver haired teen flipped the book’s pages some more, only to find out that Chibi Vampire was like a comic... _Wait, didn’t Kagome tell me about some picture filled books? I think she called them mongo... no, maybe mango? Man... manga?_ Aqua eyes filled with smug satisfaction. _Yeah, that’s it! She called them manga._ Those same eyes skimmed through the other _mangas_ , nothing catching their attention, until... _Kingdom Hearts?! S-She has it? Kagome told me there were two games about us, but I didn’t think there was a manga series!_

Riku’s hand automatically reached for the closest volume of the series. Mouth widening in stunned silence, his eyes drank in everything about the book’s cover. _I-Is that Sora?! Goofy and Donald!?! Why the hell are they in Aladdin’s carpet? ...Without Aladdin nonetheless? Huh... what’s that at the bottom... ‘Adapted by Shiro Amano’? WHAT THE HELL?!_

Riku was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t even hear a damp haired Kagome entering the room and standing right besides him laughing inwardly. Taking that into consideration there was no surprise when the aqua eyed boy jumped in shock when he heard someone say, “Well, I didn’t know you were into _mangas_ Riku... Maybe you’ll like some _Yaoi_...” _How the hell did she do that?! ...And what’s yaoi...?_

Riku glared half heartedly at Kagome, figuring that it must be something that he wouldn’t like. “Kagome, you lied to me. You said there were **only** two games about us.” Kagome giggled and smirked, making Riku’s attention turn completely to her instead of the book. Kagome was wearing baggy light gray pants with yellow lining and a simple yellow tank top. The damp raven hair merely made her look cuter to him, with her mischievous sapphire eyes. That last thought made him have a slight blush in his face, but Kagome pulled him from his thoughts.

 

“I never lied to you Riku. I just never mentioned the _manga_!” Kagome giggles and looked at the volume he was holding. “Hmm, _Kingdom Hearts,_ volume 2? Want to read it with me?” Kagome said smiling at Riku. A silver eyebrow rose and he smirked. “Sure.”

 

Kagome led Riku to her bed and they both stretched out on their stomach. Kagome looked at Riku and grinned, then placed the manga in front of them both and they started to read. In silence they read enjoying each other’s company. Or at least they did until they got toward the end.

 

When they both got to Cloud’s first appearance, Kagome gave a breathless giggle. Riku raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kagome, not sure of what made her laugh. They continued reading without interruption until another giggle emerged from Kagome at Cloud’s second appearance. Riku gave an almost silent annoyed grunt, if Kagome hadn’t been so close to him she wouldn’t have heard anything.

 

Kagome turned towards Riku and stifled her laughter. Right there besides her, Riku was glaring jealously at the manga version of Cloud and he hadn’t noticed Kagome looking at him yet. “Why do you keep giggling when you see him?” Kagome pretended to think for a moment. “Well, Cloud is incredibly hot and smart! It’s easy to see why I like him!” Kagome gave a sly side glance at Riku while smiling happily. Riku scoffed, “Well, I don’t see you doing that when you see me...” he mumbled. The raven haired girl heard him clearly and smirked inwardly.

 

“Well, you know there’s also someone who is hot and smart, but there’s absolutely no point in giggling over him...” Riku turned towards Kagome, curiously, not understanding what she meant. Kagome turned and winked at the aqua eyes watching her, his eyes widening. “Well, what’s the point of giggling over a drawing of a guy, when you have the real thing besides you?” Kagome laughed and pecked Riku on the cheek. His pale face was overcome with a dark blush.

 

Kagome stood up, still laughing merrily, and went through her door towards the kitchen. Riku was left alone in the girl’s room to think and blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok~ My first... um, long drabble? Or mini one-shot? Anyway, I had fun doing this. I had this idea while trying to sleep, not that I could after having this and many other ideas that I already forgot. *grins* 
> 
> [The publish date is set to the date it was originally uploaded]
> 
> Until Next time,  
> BloodCherry
> 
>  
> 
> This was originally uploaded by me at fanfiction.net


End file.
